the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasumi
Tasumi is a recurring character in The Replacements. She is Riley Daring's Japanese best friend. Biography Tasumi is known for wearing a pink metal suit all the time. She claims her family is part of a crime-fighting team (a parody of Power Rangers/''Super Sentai'') and she has pictures to prove it. She also has a list of people she hates. Riley is either on or off it throughout the series. In the episode "Best Friends For-Never?", it is revealed that Riley first meets Tasumi in a broom closet when she was new at school and tried to get to homeroom but got lost. Tasumi was in the broom closet because she split her armor and was embarrassed, but Riley fixed it with the ducktape her dad made her carry."Best Friends For-Never?" In the episode "Tasumi Unmasked", it is revealed that Tasumi is in fact a Japanese pop star. She moved to Pleasant Hills in order to escape the constant adoration of her fans and live a peaceful life, as Pleasant Hills was voted as the least culturally aware town in the world and she believed that nobody there would recognize her. However, in order to make sure that nobody recognized her, she wore a costume from a popular anime and used details from that anime in order to get a new history. That's the reason she always referred to things such as fighting giant monsters and so forth, but in reality, she never did anything of that sort. When her fans found out about this, she moved back to Japan for two weeks to record a new album until Riley replaced her band members with orangutans and she got kicked out by her new orangutan members because she had thumbs (which is an error of the writers, as orangutans actually do have thumbs). She came back to Pleasant Hills with Riley and no longer wears her armor, dumping it in the garbage."Tasumi Unmasked" In "Irreplaceable", she inexplicably still has her armor, and she reverts to her old persona when she infiltrates Fleemco's headquarters. "Irreplaceable" In "The Truth Hurts", she passes on a note in the classroom that asks Jacobo if she liked him and was crushed when he signed maybe."The Truth Hurts" They start dating in "Irreplaceable". Personality Tasumi acts as Riley's foil. While Riley has no time for fads, Tasumi gets carried away with the latest trends, and she often explains them to a confused Riley. Sometimes the opposite is true; she acts as the voice of reason when Riley obsesses over something. Like Riley, she is a big Dustin Dreamlake fan. Throughout the first season, Tasumi encourages Riley to take the initiative when it comes to Johnny. After Tasumi throws her armor away, she drops the crime-fighting action hero act and starts acting like a normal kid. Though in "Dick Daring's All-Star Holiday Stunt Spectacular V", she doesn't get simple jokes. Appearance Tasumi is a girl of Asian descent with pale colored skin and somewhat slanted eyes. She has long black hair and freckles on her face. For the first season and half of season two, Tasumi wore her pink battle armor, but from then on, she wears a light green collared shirt with a blue-green vest, a blue skirt with green lines, and black shoes. She also wears a green bracelet on her left arm. In "Late Night with Todd & Riley", she wears a blue and black tank top and pants, her pink battle boots and helmet remained on her face and feet. Gallery Tasumi as Christmas Tree.png S1E19B Tasumis boy magnet.png S1E21A weapon.png Tasumi's Blue Outfit.png Tasumi a Fraud.png Tasumi Unmasked.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Kids